Paperboard containers having a basket-like configuration with cover panels forming a handle at the center of the container are known. Such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,069, which discloses a body portion in the shape of an inverted truncated pyramid, a pair of cover panels foldable into the center of the container from opposite sides, and handle members attached to the cover panels. The handles define upstanding projections over which slotted members attached to side panels can be passed to prevent upward movement of the handles and cover panels. In the assembled configuration the container can be lifted by grasping the handles together. Another container having a similar shape and cover panels, but without a handle construction, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,543.
Providing gussets on cover panels is known in other contexts. For example, overlapping cover panels have been gussetted to form a slot for receiving the other cover panel in order to maintain the cover panels in a closed position.